


Troupe 200643 (Bonnie)

by Ninnani



Category: Toy Story 3 (2010)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, cutness and ensemble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 04:50:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1415674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninnani/pseuds/Ninnani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toy Story’s ensemble and their first time playing with Bonnie</p>
            </blockquote>





	Troupe 200643 (Bonnie)

Of all the toys in Bonnie’s room, Dolly is the oldest. She was there waiting in the crib when Bonnie first came home. Her name was Bonnie’s second word. Her first one was ‘Daddy’. Their play times weren’t so complicated then. Bonnie did a lot of snuggling and teething and spitting. Dolly has a story for every stain on her dress and she tells them all the time.

Buttercup is the second oldest. He came on a Tuesday, all glittery and fluffy, with a pink bow tied around his neck. Buttercup has his fair share of stains too. Bonnie had turned two when he arrived. Their first play time together was a reenactment of the star fleet battles in the air above her crib after Bonnie’s father came home from work. The Phantom Menace had come out in theaters and her father was so excited, even if the movie left a little to be desired.

  Around Christmas time, when Bonnie was three, Totoro was waiting under the tree. And while Bonnie’s mother made dinner, they were in the living room, on a mission to stop the witch from keeping all the Christmas toys on an island in the middle of the ocean. Dolly was the witch, and it would be her signature role for years to come. She doesn’t mind though.

Sometimes Totoro is a wizard, but Dolly has a monopoly in the witch.

  Mr. Pricklepants and the Pea Brothers came later that year. Bonnie named them herself as she so proudly reminds people. She still giggles sometimes because ‘Pee’ Brothers. Her parents just roll their eyes because she was three and recently potty trained.

They’re introduced to Dolly, Buttercup, and Totoro as they save a distant planet taken over by evil vegetables after Bonnie was sent to bed without eating her carrots. The Peas are little put out at being the villains in their first play time, but when Bonnie falls asleep Dolly tells them about all the times she’s played the evil witch and all the times she hasn’t and they feel better.

  Bonnie saw Trixie in the toy isle at Target and fell in love. Blue was her favorite color that week. But of course, Bonnie had a different favorite color every day so her mother just smiled and nodded and plucked the Triceratops from the top shelf and placed her into her daughters waiting arms. When they got home Trixie was named and make queen of the ice castle in the land of ice cream and fudge.

  When Bonnie snuck Chuckles out of the trash at Sunnyside everyone welcomed him with open arms. A new face meant new adventures and Chuckles’ adventures were the best. Only Bonnie could take a broken little clown doll to a coffee shop under the ocean or cotton candy castle in the sky.

Chuckles hasn’t felt truly happy since Daisy, but with Bonnie he is getting there.


End file.
